Siberia here we come?
by Silvercrossguardian
Summary: The group gets stuck in Siberia and meets some strange blader's....
1. Chapter 1

_Stuck in Siberia_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear or beyblade 

Summary: The Knights and Himeno get stuck in Siberia after a plane crash and meet up with Kai, Rei, Oliver, Tala, Bryan, Frost ( OC) and Rain (OC)A/U: Rain is Tala's sister, and Frost is Kai's adoptive sister but they act like normal sibling's 

Pairings: Go (manga) x Frost, Kei (manga) x Rain,

Himeno stared and stared and stared some more at the giant plane she'd be riding to Japan in.

"Wow This thing is huge" an excited voice echoed through her thoughts, looking down she noticed Hajime( In this Fic. He's the same age as Mannen) and shin also gaping at the huge plane.

Go, who had just registered and was walking op the flight behind Kei, Called down "come on or your gonna be late". Himeno snapped out of her daze and quickly wandered up the stairs behind Hajime and shin. Looking once more at the giant plane she remembered how she got here.

_Flashback_

" Signed Anonymous…" Himeno read, " Oh for crying out loud, Could you be anymore specific" She cried out to no one in particular. Sighing she flopped down on her queen sized bed and stared at the ceiling. Holding up eight plane tickets she murmured " I guess we could go". Closing her eyes, she whispered "Who Knows it could be…fun" and with that she drifted off to sleep.

End Flashback

Plopping down in a seat next to the window, Himeno gave a content sigh and put her hand behind her head "13 hours eh, this should be fun". An unsatisfied grunt came from the seat next to her and she saw Hayate looking pale with wide eyes

" Err, Hayate you okay?" the a thought suddenly came to her "Your afraid of flying!" she asked then broke down into a fit of giggles

" I'm not afraid of flying, I just don't like flying Airplanes" He hissed then glared at Himeno who was Hysterical Laughter.

She then looked over at Go who looked like a ghost.

"You too!" She mumbled then got an evil idea.

"Well you know we may not even make it to Japan I mean the plane could crash or we could be high jacked-"

ENOUGH, ENOUGH" Hayate screeched just as Go shouted;

"STOP IT!"

Himeno just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just stating the obvious Wanker" That earned her a death glare from Hayate

"Wench"

Wanker"

Wench"

"Wanker"

"Bloody Wench"

Stupid Wanker"

"Please shut up and let us REASONABLE people get some sleep" Kei cut in while venomously glaring at the two arguing idiots. The reply from both was the same.

"SHUT UP".

Hajime and Mannen who were sitting side by side sighed simultaneously and looked at each other the same thoughts were going through their heads ; this was going to be a long trip.

5 hours, 4 arguments ( Mostly Hayate and Himeno) 2 debates, and 48 shut ups later….

"Mannen help!" a voice hissed to the person in the seat across from him.

Mannen looked from his book (wow he actually reads) and whispered "Yeah", he only whispered because Hajime was asleep with his head resting on his shoulder ( Brotherly Love nothing more you Hentei minded people.)

"HELP" He hissed again. Mannen looked over at him and saw Himeno asleep on his shoulder. The little ice knight grinned.

"Cute" Mannen whispered and went back to reading.

"MANNEN" Hayate whined more then snapped.

"Hey I deal with Hajime, so deal with it" He said without looking up. Himeno giggled a little bit and slipped down into Hayate's lap because of the lack of arm rest.

Hayate flushed and sighed heavily.

After a grand total of 10 hours Sasame noticed something. Standing up he stared at the pilots door.

"What's wrong Sasame?" Mannen asked looking at the older man.

"We're not heading for Japan we're somewhere over Siberia". All of a sudden the lights went out and the plane swerved two the left making everyone tumble onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on!" Go shouted as he grabbed onto an armrest to keep from sliding to the other end.

The cockpit door slammed open and the pilot came rushing out and said in a hurried voice;

"We've hit a leak we're going down" The plane swerved again the pilot slid open the side door gave everyone a parachute and surprisingly pushed them all out and that's how the knights and Himeno ended up in Siberia…….

_R/R_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Ugh…" Himeno opened her eyes and stared at the sky before her mind registered the fact that her so called pillow she landed on had a heartbeat. Looking down she noticed she had land in a tangled mass of limbs with Hayate……

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Damn she has good lungs" Hayate said while clapping his hand to his ear repeatedly.

Go who had been leaning against a near by tree with Sasame looked over at Himeno who had her face in her hands.

" Yep I agree with Hayate on this one" he said.

Apparently Himeno's little wake up call woke up everyone and now they were all stuck in some clearing trying to figure out what to do.

" I'm so sorry" Himeno whimpered than attempted to hit her head repeatedly on the nearest solid object; which in this case was the tree….. "Hey Kei don't you think we should find a way to the nearest city?" Hajime asked looking at him as Mannen searched for something to pick for their 'I spy' game.

"Huh, did you say something Kei?" Hayate said still clapping his hand to his ear.

Kei who had been sitting on a low tree branch, rolled his eyes and spoke up " I guess we should but since were in Siberia and we don't have a map we could be anywhere"

Go looked up at him " So why don't we just pick a direction and go that way?" He asked cocking his head to the side in a confusing manner.

Kei sighed and answered " Because we could just walk for 2,000 miles and get nowhere because we went in the wrong direction" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh" Suddenly Mannen's voice rang out across the clearing "Umm guys something's staring at us" his eyes widened as he looked directly into two golden amber eyes.

As everyone looked to where he was staring, a pair of deep blue icy ones joined in and instead of staring, glared at them. The Knights got into a defensive position and prepared for an attack.

The two pairs of eyes suddenly disappeared and the owner of the Blue eyes stepped into the clearing; It was a girl with waist length black hair pulled back in a ponytail with red highlights. She wore a red tank top with ' I used to have super human powers but my therapists took them away' and a black vest over it. She had dark blue jeans with silver chains on it. Around her neck was a Dark blue wolf pendent with silver wings. Her eyes held an icy tint in them but no other emotion showed.

"Who are you?" Her calm yet icy voice rang out.

Hayate stepped forward and growled lowly "Why should we tell you?"

Her eyes lost their icy tint and were replaced with light carefree ones, if you looked close enough you would notice that the color was a lighter blue than before.

"I like you people, but if you must know I could kill you very easily" she said her voice held no coldness and it was actually a light care free one. Hayate who was already very pissed of lunged for the girl hissing, "I highly doubt that".

As soon as he got close, the girl sidestepped and whipped a sword out of nowhere placing it right above the wind knights neck as if she were about to execute him.

She whispered with the same iciness as before "Remember I can still kill you"

Sasame spoke up "we were in a plane crash and ended up here, I'm Sasame that's Himeno, Shin, Mannen, Hajime, Go, Kei and the one you have your sword to is Hayate" He said while pointing to each as he said their name.

Sheathing her sword she shoved Hayate forward and smiled " It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nirokagei but my friends call me Rain, Leafe Knights" She Giggled when they all turned to her with confused looks.

Blinking she grinned " Oh let me formally introduce myself properly, I am Ethereal Being of Water, Saharan and the one with golden eyes that decided she would return to our home is Ethereal Being of Ice, Fishaneri but her normal name is Kimiri but we call her frost"

Nodding, Himeno piped up " Uhh… so what are Ethereal Beings?" Kei was the one who answered "They are the guardians earth and our world they have the same elements as us but also have pets that use their Elements"( A/U: Made it up)

"Oh" Himeno whispered Staring at the girl with a shocked face, then she thought about another question " So where can we find a city?" She asked.

Rain just stared at her for a minute before bursting into laughter. Noticing the odd stares from them she calmed herself down and said between giggles "Are you Giggle talking about Giggle Civilization" She said.

"Yeah.." Hayate said slowly looking at her strangely.

The girl stared at him then suddenly yelled in a very annoyed manner "Lets get this clear…. WE ARE ON A DESERTED PART OF SIBERIA 4,000 MILES AWAY FROM CIVILIZATION!"

R/R


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything _

"Damn" Go muttered while clapping his hand to his ear; Go who had been nearest to Rain temporarily lost his hearing ability's.

Hayate was also sitting on the ground doing the same thing. Sasame looked at the girl that had been sitting on a large boulder watching them with sudden interest, looking up when she felt a pair of eyes on her, Rain's golden eyes met Sasame's clear calm eyes.

"Yes?" she asked cocking her head to the side in a confusing manner.

"So where do you live?" He asked looking at the girl as she answered smoothly, "I live in a tree house with my friends" Sasame nodded then the girl piped up before he could say anything,

"We have extra rooms if you want to stay for a while" Instead of Sasame that answered, Go exclaimed " You think that's okay" She just smiled and with a 'Yep' waved her hand in a follow me manner and weaved her way through the underbrush with the knights following soon after.

_Tree house (Before Rain gets home)_

"Where's Rain?" A young girl the same age as Rain asked a boy that was sitting on the railing of the deck as she walked out .

She had shoulder length brown hair tied up in two pigtails with some hair down. She wore a black tank top with a flame in the middle and slightly baggy dark red pants with silver chains and black boots. She also had a silver chain necklace with a dark blue dragon on it.

"She left when she felt the presence of the Leafe Knights, Frost" A Lavender haired boy said walking out and sitting beside the neko-jin. The black haired boy had waist length hair tied in a loose ponytail and a Chinese styled shirt and black baggy pants. Around his neck he wore a silver tiger pendent with green stripes.

The second one a Lavender haired one wore a black shirt with a small long sleeved coat and baggy pants. He wore a dark purple falcon pendent around his neck.

"Thanks Bryan, Hey Rei have you seen Tala?"

"Ten bucks says she's bringing them home" a voice called from the roof. Looking up, frost called "So that's were you went".

The crimson haired boy smirked and jumped down from the roof taking a seat by Rei.

He had fiery red hair in a odd style. He wore a orange and white turtle neck and normal jeans. Around his neck he wore a white wolf with crystals coming out of his side and face.

"So anyone gonna take my bet?" He asked. Bryan and A two tone haired boy who appeared in the doorway raised their hand.

The boy with two toned blue hair wore a muscle tank top with slightly baggy black pants. Around his neck he wore a red phoenix pendent.

"Hey Kai, So Tala why didn't you go?" She asked looking at the Red head as he sat on the railing with his eyes closed and a small smile gracing his lips.

" Cause' I didn't want to" He answered without looking up.

"Oh" She huffed then looked at the entrance were a violet eyed boy who had appeared at the doorway to see what was going on.

"Hey Oliver" she said smiling cheerfully as the emerald haired boy wandered over and took a seat next to her on the floor by the railing (A/U: Rei, Tala and Bryan are sitting on the railing, Kai's leaning on the doorframe, Oliver and Frost are sitting on the steps)

Oliver wore a white shirt with a orange stripe across it and a blue jacket over that. He also wore normal jeans and a silver unicorn pendent around his neck.

Shaking his head, Kai walked over to Oliver and placed his arms around the younger boys slim waist. Oliver, feeling completely content relaxed in Kai's arms and sighed happily.

"Hey Guys" An all to familiar voice rang out through the clearing.

R/R


End file.
